Do you love me?
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: He reads and flips pages, she gets annoyed and yells. Ah, what a romance! Snow and Lightning One-shot Please review!


**---Do you love me?---**

**Yes, it is the FIRST SNOW AND LIGHTNING fanfiction! Yeah, I was pumped at the ranting I did and I decided that I support Snow and Lightning. They look cute. Alright, you want me to start and okay, I'll start.**

**This is also my first NON- Crossover fanfiction...err...yeah....umm...I'll start.**

**Oh, you can ask me for request for FF 13, Versus, or Agito stories. Just PM me, I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
**

**

* * *

**Lightning glanced up at her superior, if she could actually call him that, studying a booklet. She frowned as he flipped the pages over and over again. Studying it like it was life itself.

_Flip, flip, flip, flip..._

She gritted her teeth, that sound was getting annoying pretty fast. She began to call to him.

"Snow. Snow. Snow! SNOW!" The woman shouted at him. The man jolted a few inches off the floor and looked behind him. He noticed Lightning in a chair, reclining and more importantly, frowning. He smiled at her and she responded with the same frown.

"Light...did I do something wrong?" he asked. He racked his brain at their latest fights, but nothing came out for today. Lightning sighed warily and said,"Nothing." Her tone told him more than her body language: crossed arms and legs. Her tone of voice sounded so familiar: tired, angry, and annoyed.

"Lightning," his voice gently eased her anger and imported her to tell him what was wrong,"What's wrong? Did I do something? Come on, I hate it when you get mad at me." He smiled to soften the topic. Her light blue eyes stared at him, hiding the hurt and loneliness.

Snow, as an expert finding-about-people's-feelings, noticed this instantly. He walked and grabbed a chair, sitting in front of her. The booklet closed in his hands. Lightning couldn't help but feel odd at the closeness. She turned her head away and said it was nothing.

Snow chuckled,"Really? Nothing? Nothing is never nothing to you, Light." He put the booklet on the table and told Lightning to turn her head towards him. Without thinking, she did. She saw his eyes gently looking at her full of care and warmth. She couldn't help but blush.

He smiled at her and took her hands. Lightning flinched, but she didn't pull away. He looked down at her hands. They were so smaller than his, more smoother and softer than his calloused and rough hands. But, unlike hers it was strong and gentle. Hers looked fragile and cold.

He warmed hers with his hands. Lightning noticed that he tightened his grip on hers and she softly smiled. "Your hands are....warm, Snow." She manged to say, feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time, safe. He looked up and saw Lightning smile.

Her smiles were very rare. This was the first time he saw her smile at something, let alone at someone. He felt his face heat up as she looked at him with that same smile. She looked so beautiful with that smile of hers. "T-Thanks, Light." He said softly.

Lightning smiled again, even wider than she ever before. "Your welcome." She said gently. It was like music to his ears to hear her say that. Then she noticed they were still holding hands. In spite of herself, she blushed. His hands were so much bigger than hers. They practically enveloped her hands.

"Do you love me?"

That question made her come back to reality. She looked up at Snow who stared at her with determined eyes. Stunned by the sudden confession, she couldn't find her voice.

Snow's faith faltered. So she didn't like him. He knew it.

He broke away from her hands and stood up,"It's alright. I-It's my fault. Forget what I said. Never mind." He began moving his feet and then felt a hand grab his.

Snow turned and saw his friend look at him with pleading eyes.

"Snow. Snow, don't. I-" Lightning looked down at her feet, her face flamed and her heart beat hard against her chest. She didn't care about that, all of that melted away.

"I-I like you, Snow. I don't know if it's _love_ yet. But I know I really like you. So," She paused, waiting for his answer.

Suddenly, she felt like a huge bear gave her a gentle, warm hug.

Lightning blushed again for the second time. His arms wrapped around her waist and she awkwardly put her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart with Snow smiling,"It's alright, Light. I understand. We can start slow if you want." Lightning smirked and held his hand. "I would like that. But, Snow?"

He tilted his head,"Yeah, Light?"

She looked behind him and grabbed the booklet from the table. "What's this?" Snow's eyes widened,"L-Light! Wait!"

Too late. She turned to the cover and saw: **How to pick up Chicks**

Her soft demeanor instantly vanished.

Snow backed away from her, knowing the enormous trouble he had gotten himself into. He was screwed a thousand times over. He tried to explain,"Lightning, it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

Light blue eyes looked like hell burned in them as she stared at him,"Snow.....Villers.....what were you doing with _this_?" She flipped to the page he was previously on and she smirked.

"Here is where you stopped: _**Chapter 6: Innocence equals Naughtiness**_. Hmm, this sounds like a good chapter." She closed the booklet with a snap. The booklet dropped on the floor with a small _thud_!

"LIGHTNING! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT?"

"Love me? If you LOVED me, then you shouldn't have done this, hmm?"

"OH GOD! LIGHT, STOP! PLEASE!"

"TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES VILLERS!"

Outside the door, the horrified screams filled the air as the punches and cries covered them up.

Vanille and Sazh stood outside the door, winching at the sounds.

"Ouch, Snow shouldn't have done that." Sazh said, worried for the poor man's fate.

Vanille gave her friend an evil smile,"Serves him right, treating Lightning like that. Hmp!" The red-head crossed her arms, turning away from the Chaos.

Sazh gave her a worried look,"Do you think we should help, Vanille?"

Vanille shook her head,"Nope, let Snow get himself out. Idiot." She smirked as she heard Snow's screams once again.

Sazh looked back at the door and with a worried shrug, he walked away, praying that Snow didn't break as many bones as he thought.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Poor Snow. Vanille and Sazh happened to "walk-by" when they heard the screams. *Evesdroppers* This is the FIRST Snow and Lightning fanfiction and I am very proud to write it.**

**Vanille sounds so _evil _in this, but that's just her loving Lightning. Lightning and Snow may seem a bit OC, but I made them In-Character *IN* as much as possible. I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!  
**

**----**

**Your Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
